


Office Orc

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: A woman's one night stand with an orc does not go quite as she had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he opened his door he had her pushed up against the wall - large, deep green, tusks spiraling out of his mouth in what she hoped was a sign of virility and as he roughly unclothed her and then himself and slid two fingers inside her cunt she knew she was right about that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up, letting him wrap his arms around her thighs and slide his larger-than human cock into her. She was not sure for a moment if it would fit but she opened herself for him, her cunt tight around his hard, thrusting cock. He held her still against the wall as he fucked her hard, harder, before pulling out and kissing her just as hard, tongue sliding against hers.

“No need to finish so soon,” he whispered deeply and harshly into her ear.

He carried her to his couch and sat her down, and before she could move he was between her legs, extra-wide tongue lapping at her clit and two fingers sliding into her once again. She pressed herself onto his fingers, missing the girth of his cock inside her, letting his tongue transport her away.

Then - before she knew what was happening - she was on her knees on the floor and he was sliding into her from behind, parting her knees with his own and fucking her desperately. His hand slid through her hair and pulled her head gently back, allowing him to thrust into her up to the hilt. This time he rode her until he came, grunting, and when he pulled out of her his come spilled out of her. Despite the fact that she was full of his come he flipped her over and ate her out, toying with her clit until she came as well, arching into his tusked mouth and feeling him smile between her legs.

He showed her the bathroom and the two of them tidied up. Without needing to be asked he led her to his bedroom as well, the two of them falling deeply asleep next to one another.

His alarm woke her up early the next morning, and with a start she realized how late it already was - she was going to be late for her new job if she didn’t get a move on. She hastily thanked him for the night before and rushed home, changing quickly into something that smelled less like sex and rushing right back out the door.

Nervously she stood outside the door to her new office, straightening her shirt and combing a hand through her hair and remembering his large, green hand in its place. With one last deep breath she opened the door, stepping in to an already crowded entryway.

In the middle of the entryway, surrounded by a handful of other people, was the orc from the night before. He caught her eye and she saw a flicker of recognition before an easy smile spread over his face.

“You must be the new girl,” he said in a booming voice. “Welcome. I’m your new boss.”


	2. Office Orc, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that her boss was also her one-night stand made her hot under the collar, but when they both happened to work late one night her fantasies became very real.

She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to stay late and finish up the rest of her work. Nobody else in the office did, and she had been told by the boss himself that she didn’t need to – “The work will be there in the morning,” he had said jovially, winking at her. A blush had risen in her cheeks, but she stubbornly refused to let anything stay unfinished. She was the last person in the office four times out of five.

Her boss was also the reason she was staying so late. After she realized her new boss was the same man she had slept with (after only knowing one another for the space of a drink or two) she had felt the need to prove herself to him. Prove what, she was still unsure. Prove she was more than just a quick lay.

She had been called into his office on her first day, after a kindly older dwarf had shown her to her desk and let her get settled. He came back soon after and told her of her summons. Nervously she entered his office and he once again greeted her with a smile, but it was a very professional, boss-like smile. He told her about her job duties and expectations, boring stuff, and made no indication that he remembered her at all, despite the fact that they had seen one another less than an hour before.

She could not help but glance at his tusks, remember the feeling of them pressed against her face. She could not stop herself from looking at his chest, muscular and green and straining against his shirt despite the fact that the first two buttons were undone. Even though his expression was one of mild, professional interest and nothing more, she could not help but think that his posture more than just friendly. Were his eyes flickering over her more intensely than they should? Were his legs spread wide in an attempt to lure her in?

Even after the meeting was over and she had been working under him for a couple of weeks she could not stop thinking about him. She could not stop herself from imagining him unbuttoning the rest of his buttons, taking pressure off of his too-tight shirt, slipping a hard, rough hand under her skirt and between her thighs, sliding her panties out of the way, pressing two thick fingers into her.

She crossed her legs and clutched at the edge of her desk to stop her line of thought. She knew she was alone in the office but she still felt that her thoughts were too inappropriate for a workplace, however irrational that might be. She rested her head in her hand, trying to think of anything else – puppies, flowers, swimming, long walks on the beach, sex on the beach…

She flinched hard when the office door opened, thoughts breaking up at the intrusion. Her back was to the door and she quickly pulled out a notebook to pretend to be busy before turning to see who it was.

Her boss. Standing in the doorway, one hand still on the knob. He smiled when he noticed her and she smiled nervously back, trying to calm her beating heart. Rationally she knew that he could not read her mind, but there was still a part of her that believed he could.

Especially because of the way he was looking at her from the door.

He made a bee-line to her, gait casual, hands – big, strong hands – slipped into his pockets.

“I thought I told you that you could go home?” he asked with an easy smile as he got closer.

“I can’t help it, sir, I’m a perfectionist,” she responded, keeping her voice as casual as she could. She had not just been undressing this man in her imagination. She had not just been defiling her boss.

He sat one-hipped on her desk and leaned almost jovially in to her.

“What could possibly be so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” It was almost a whisper. His eyes flicked between hers.

“I could ask you the same thing, sir.” He was looking at her, all over now, and she consciously opened up her shoulders and uncrossed her legs. She spread herself wide for him. She tensed her thighs at the memory of his weight on top of her.

“Ah, I forgot some paperwork in my office,” he sighed, slapping his thighs and rubbing his hands down the taut fabric of his pants. He stood without looking at her again and walked briskly away.

A rushing sound filled her ears. She turned shamefully back in on herself and back to her work and took up a pen with a shaky hand. She couldn’t believe she had let herself get carried away like that. She didn’t know what had come over her.

Heavy hands came down to rest on her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the base of her neck. A shadow fell over her as her boss leaned in to her, whispering in her ear. She was rigid, burning.

“I found something better to come back for,” he whispered thickly into her ear. She tried to turn but he held her in place.

“Stand up,” he ordered, and she obeyed. He slid the chair out from under her and rested one rough hand on the back of her neck. He pushed her forward, firmly but gently, until she was bent in half over her desk. The other hand slid up her skirt, warm palms leaving trails of electricity up her shaking thighs. She was already so wet, almost dripping, all of her concentration pooling at the tips of her fingers.

She heard him unzip his pants and felt as he pushed away the thin fabric of her panties. Two big fingers slid into her and he gave a gruff laugh at how wet she already was.

“Been thinking about this for a while?” he asked her as he slid his fingers as deep into her as he could.

She closed her eyes. “It might have been on my mind,” she said, not sure if she was being coy or truthful. Not sure if it mattered.

A third finger went in, stretching her wide, and she unsuccessfully bit back a moan. He teased her cunt, sliding too slowly in and out, in and out, until his cock slid in instead and he was riding her hard. He was grunting hard with the effort of it, hand squeezing tight around her neck, keeping her in place so that he could fuck her deep and hard. He fucked the breath out of her, fucked the sense out of her, fucked her until she was quivering underneath hi. His muscular thighs pressed into her own and his claws in her hips only added to her pleasure.

His hand went to her hair and he stood her up as he pulled out of her. She whimpered when he pulled out. Gently he turned her around. His face was dark green from effort and sweat stood out on his now- bare chest. His large tusks framed his face as a reminder of his prowess.

He told her to kneel. She did.

He pressed his cock into her lips and she took as much of it as she could. It was too thick for her to take all the way, even though she was desperate for it. It pressed deep into her and she moaned, closing her eyes.

He looked down at her as she sucked him off, looking at her pretty mouth stretched wide on his cock, felt her lips and tongue press into his sensitive shaft, and he came hard. She knew enough about orcs from their first encounter that she knew to pull away – he came thick and warm and there was so much of it that it spilled out of her mouth before she could swallow it all. He finished by coming on her face, and she felt her cunt throb with lust.

After he took a deep breath he nodded to her desk. “Sit there” he gestured, and she obeyed. He quickly dropped to his knees, cock still twitched from the force of his orgasm, and before she could catch her breath his fingers were inside her again and his tongue was working her clit. After their first time together he knew what she wanted, and after tasting his come and feeling his fingers he was already almost there.

She came easily for him, cunt tightening around his dexterous fingers as she came, yelling his name, letting it echo in the empty space.

He stood and kissed her deeply, and had his clothes back on before she was coherent enough to speak. She looked blearily at him, gasping some with the force of being fucked. He winked at her and gathered the papers that she had not seen him put down.

“Maybe you should keep working late after all,” he said cheerfully. He licked his lips, still fresh with the taste of her, and walked away. “See you tomorrow,” he yelled from the door.

“Yes, sir,” she finally said, long after he was gone.


	3. Office Orc, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she gets called into her boss's office for an important meeting, she is not sure what to expect.

She knocked gently on her boss’ door, swallowing hard. It had been a few weeks since their last encounter (late night, breathless, desperate) and neither of them had tried to discuss it. It was a forbidden topic, or at least that’s how she had come to think of it. Every time they were alone it was more than she could bear to keep quiet, but his smiles were always easy and his eyes never wandered unbidden across her body – gods, how she wished he would look at her like that again. The thought of him ordering her to her knees kept her up at night, sliding fingers between her thighs and inside, fingering herself but thinking about him fucking her into the floor.

She wondered when her fantasies had become so harsh. She tried thinking of more mellow love making, what people would typically call love making. Soft and slow and gentle. Every time she slipped back to large, strong, bordering on harsh. Eventually she gave up on anything else.

She tingled when he called her in, eyes on the ground before flickering up to his face. She tried to close the door behind her as quietly as possible, not wanting to interrupt him. He flipped through some of the papers that he had in front of him, sighing every once in a while, not acknowledging her. She walked deeper into his office, and still, nothing.

“Sir?” she said finally, waving weakly when he looked up at her. His face was serious, not what she was expecting, and briefly her heart beat faster thinking she was going to be fired. After the incident a few weeks before she had been working late but had not been doing much actual work – she had been hoping he would come back after that first taste of her. He had not.

“Come here, please,” he said, expression not changing, gesturing to a spot beside his desk. She felt choked up, nervous, but she moved to stand close to him anyway.

Finally he smiled, easy as ever, and leaned back in his chair. She could hear the joints creaking under him, and he stretched his arms above his head, groaning happily at the feeling. She blushed and tried not to look at his buttons straining, but could not stop herself, and when he noticed instead of scolding her he laughed, breathy and quiet, and dropped one hand to his chest, sliding it down and down.

“Would you just look at this?” he said, gesturing down. Reflexively she followed his hand and could not help but blush hot – standing out against his zipper in full relief was his cock, very erect and straining to be released. She looked up quickly, unsure of where to look exactly, but not wanting to look him in the eyes. She shifted slightly, feeling all the blood in her body run straight to her now-aching cunt. His hand slid between her thighs and up her skirt, and still she did not look at him, but instead just closed her eyes. His thick thumb pressed into her underwear and she spread her legs just a little to accommodate him easier. 

“Look at me,” he said, not unkindly but with authority. She looked. His thumb deftly moved the fabric away and slid just enough against her clit that she had to bite back a moan. He rubbed her gently, not moving at all otherwise.

“I’ve been having this problem all morning,” he said, looking serious again, but not quite – the smirk that she had come to fantasize about at night was always there, at the corners of his lips. “Would you be able to help me out? Or,” he added with a wink, “I could just order you to do it. I am your boss, after all.”

She nodded, unable to make real words. The pad of his thumb picked up speed and she leaned her hips into him involuntarily. He slid out of her and slowly, slowly pulled down her panties, hands cupping her ass and squeezing, pulling her towards him, pressing his face into her soft stomach. She glanced at the door, and he felt her movement, but assured her that nobody interrupted him unless he called them in. They were safe.

He lifted her skirt and found her clit with his tongue, the thick pad lapping at her, and he laughed at her already-wetness. She didn’t care anymore, couldn’t make herself care enough to be discreet, and ran her fingers through his thick black hair, pressing him closer to her. His tusks dug into her hips and she didn’t care. His fingers joined his tongue, sliding two into her and fucking her while he licked. She came easily for him, and his fingers and tongue did not stop as she came, making her orgasm linger, making the pleasure almost painful. She looked down at him finally and saw that he had taken out his cock and was pumping it slowly, fingers wrapped around the head in a moment of pause.

“Good,” he said cheerfully, businesslike. “Your taste is unparalleled,” he said as if it was a performance review. He sat back down on his chair and pulled her onto his lap, and he kissed her deeply, genuinely, and she could taste herself on his tongue. As they kissed he began pumping his cock again and she moved to kiss down his neck, around the tusks, but he stopped her with a gentle hand.

“On your knees now,” he whispered, and he looked deeper into her eyes than he ever had before. She would not have said no to him in a million lifetimes. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

Her mouth on his cock made him moan and close his eyes, and she focused only on her lips stretched around him, on feeling his thick cock on her tongue. She stroked him as she sucked, focusing her tongue on his head. His hand found her head and held her, not pressing down hard but making sure she licked every inch of him.

A knock on his door. He cleared his throat. “Come in,” he said cheerfully.

“Sir, I have some things I need you to review,” came a woman’s voice from above her. The secretary, she thought.

Her entire body felt as if it was made of electricity. She froze where she was and he did not move his hand either. His cock was dripping precome onto her tongue. The papers rustled from above and his hand did not leave her head. Nobody came in unless he called them.

So she continued to suck. She moved gently but her tongue pressed hard, and she heard him suck in air above her. He waved away his secretary’s concern with a claim of a bad back. His fingers knotted tighter in her hair, and pressed her down onto him. She took as much of him as she could, fucking her face in a genuine meaning of the word. His cock was hard on her throat because of its size but she managed to get down around the base. A hand raised to cup his balls, already feeling firm with the need to come. The papers above her continued to rustle.

She pulled back, against his strong hand, and sucked at the head more. Her boss dismissed the secretary with the rest of the papers, and as soon as she left the room he grunted and came, hard, into her mouth. She could only swallow so much before she had to pull back, and felt it land hot on her face. She looked up and saw him looking down, a face of blissful contentment on his face. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she licked her lips.

He helped her up and they got dressed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence this time, not overshadowed by her need or his power. For the first time since they met drinking they were equals. He wiped his come off her face and kissed her gently on the cheek. For the first time she understood why people might like romances.

“That will be all,” he said as he sat back down. “I look forward to our next meeting.” 

As she left the secretary looked up at her, confused for a moment, but she did not stop to contemplate the consequences of that. She went back to her desk, and resolved to stay late again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry my chapter titles are bad

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for my tumblr blog, monster-lovers-anonymous.tumblr.com, but since it's multi-part I decided to put it on here as well! I have three parts total planned, and might add more.


End file.
